


a deal's a deal

by solshines



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Slight making out, a universe where canon jisung talks about HIP_FUCK_SIN, and they were ROOMMATES, banter as flirting, convenience stores/supermarkets, it's cute, minsung being playful, minsungbingo, sneaking out at night, vv homey, yes they will kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solshines/pseuds/solshines
Summary: "Ah hyung, let's go to the convenience store," Jisung whines, "We'll get whatever you want! It's on me.""I have my own money," Minho deadpans, but they both know that it's just Minho's antics."Then... then..." Jisung stares at the ceiling as though it will give him answers—excuses, really. "I-I'll give you a kiss! If you come buy food with me."or: It's around 10 PM. Jisung is hungry, so he thinks of a very good deal in order to convince Minho to sneak out to the nearby convenience store with him.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 8
Kudos: 192
Collections: MINSUNG BINGO: Round One





	a deal's a deal

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first entry for [minsungbingo!!](https://twitter.com/minsungbingo)
> 
> i recommend you guys to check this challenge out on twitter! it's not too strict and they have a lot of tropes in there, so ig it could cater those who feel a lot of pressure when writing with deadlines (ahem, me) hahaha
> 
> anyway, this fic is meant to fill out the boxes: **Canon Compliant, And they were Roommates, Convenience Stores/Supermarkets, Kisses, and Banter as Flirting!**
> 
> also, thank u so much to my beta [msrosendale!](https://archiveofourown.org/msrosendale) ily so much ❤
> 
> this was supposed to be around 2k but guess what :D someone rambles a Lot and that someone is me!
> 
> yea i hope you guys like this <333

With the final week of their promotions coming to an end, the Stray Kids members are finally given their well-deserved week off. It's no rumor that they did really well during this comeback—they guested in several shows, had millions of views, and had another music show win, which filled their hearts to the brim. Charting high on the music charts? Well, they (and the fans, please) still gotta work harder on that one. And truly, it gives them this wisp of hope and determination in their hearts.

After giving their best during this comeback (and pretty much walking around the public's prying eyes), it's only fair that they spend some private time among themselves. Just like how the moon hides for a few nights after shining brightly, people like them who shine on the stage also need time to rejuvenate and catch up with their loved ones. (Though it's not like they're entirely stopping their activities—there's still a lot of songwriting and Instagram updating to do to amid their free time.)

Like the old days, the members who have their families living overseas are bound to stay in the dorms, doing whatever they wanted to during this week-long free time. Han Jisung is used to this, really. That's why when his boyfriend, self-proclaimed soulmate, and roommate Minho is starting to pack up some of his clothes in his duffel bag, Jisung doesn't bat an eyelash. He continues staring at his phone, watching whatever random shit the YouTube algorithm offered in his recommendations. Today, it's about the life of Green Sea Turtles and how they're endangered.

Minho peeks through Jisung's phone screen, his temple brushing against the younger boy's hair. "Do you know that sea turtles bury their eggs in the sand?"

Jisung hums in response, not really paying attention to Minho. _Ah, I see how it is._

He halts packing up, lying down beside Jisung while propping an arm. He presses a light kiss on the younger's temple, ruffling his hair after just to annoy Jisung. When his boyfriend doesn't budge, Minho pokes his upper arm several times, and then eventually hooking Jisung's arm into his. He snuggles closer to his boyfriend, Minho's warm breath tickling the crook of Jisung's neck. 

"Jisungie," he sing-songs, eyes closed and lips slightly brushing Jisung's cold skin, "you're so cute."

Jisung must have mastered the art of Ignoring Lee Minho, and he improves day by day, really. But his tough concrete wall façade crumbles to pieces the moment he hears Minho use _that_ voice—voice akin to the one he uses to talk to his cats, but different in a sense that it's so fucking _flirty_ and _sweet_ and it's enough to melt Jisung.

Jisung only sighs, clicks his tongue then kisses his boyfriend's nose. This causes a giggle to erupt from Minho, who's currently smiling like a lovesick fool. (Well. He is a lovesick fool for Jisung. Only for Jisung.)

Jisung silently offers one airpod to Minho, eyes and ears back to the documentary playing. They stay still like that—Minho lightly nuzzling Jisung's neck while being slowly absorbed into the documentary, until a grumbling stomach breaks the static atmosphere. They both share a wide-eyed, knowing look, Minho blinking as laughter brews to bubble up from his lips. He bites his lower lip in a meek attempt to stop it, but fails to do so as Minho snorts. Jisung was about to protest, but chooses not to do so. He looks at the time instead— _10:25 PM._

"Hyung, I'm hungry," Jisung juts out his bottom lip, voice whiny while stating a fact. He makes eye contact with his boyfriend, doe eyes looking more pleading ( _and adorable, fuck_. Minho thinks) by the second.

Too bad, because Minho knows this look all too well. He's been kinda (keyword: kinda) immune to it already, really. After years of being stuck with the younger, he knows what proceeds after this look and conversation: a full stomach and a (nearly) empty wallet. Maybe a few scolding too, if someone like Chan or Seungmin catches them.

"You know we're on a diet," Minho reminds him. He remembers that time he stayed home because of an injury, and as the others performed, he just lied down and ate samgyupsal all day. "Do you seriously want to look bloated after this week off?"

"It's a week off for a reason," Jisung argues, "it's not like we'll have a photoshoot sometime this week! Besides, I'm not like the _others_ there who ate _samgyupsal_ the day before a photoshoot."

Minho huffs, "Well, apparently, _others_ was completely unaware that there would be a photoshoot the day after that!"

"Whatever. I'm still hungry as fuck," Jisung locks his phone, stretching after hours of lying down cozily in his bed. He then drapes his arm to Minho's waist, his face drawing closer to the older boy. Jisung studies Minho's face, his gaze lingering more in the tiny mole on his boyfriend's nose. It wasn't really shown during their photoshoots though it's more than clear that the fans like it. It sucks, because aside from Minho's feline-like lips, this tiny mole makes him look more unique and adorable.

"What?" Minho mumbles after what seems like an eternity of Jisung just staring at his nose. Jisung then focuses his eyes on Minho's, their gazes locking in a comforting silence. As much as Jisung likes Minho's tiny mole, his eyes (And lips, actually. He loves every bit of him.) runs close in his list of favorite things about his boyfriend. 

"I love you," Jisung mutters softly, followed by the brightest heart-shaped grin he could ever muster up. "I love love love you, Minho-hyung!"

Minho snorts at Jisung's spontaneity, pretending to find the situation funny, but the warmth belatedly creeping up in his cheeks and the sweet smile painted on his lips tell him that it's not just funny but mushy, too. He ruffles the younger's blonde hair, taking note of the faint vanilla smell that he loves so much. Jisung then looks up, eyes wide and lips in a pout.

"Ah hyung, let's go to the convenience store," Jisung whines, "We'll get whatever you want! It's on me."

"I have my own money," Minho deadpans, but they both know that it's just Minho's antics; sooner or later, the older boy will accompany Jisung to the convenience store, just like how they did ever since they were trainees.

"Then... then..." Jisung stares at the ceiling as though it will give him answers—excuses, really. "I-I'll give you a kiss! If you come buy food with me."

Minho raises an eyebrow. Finding out that his boyfriend is still not convinced after a wonderful and very tempting offer, Jisung is left with no choice but to level up his convincing. 

"Hey, that's the best offer in the house!" Jisung then leans towards Minho, lips whispering in his earlobe. "Besides, I'm a _damn good kisser,_ hyung. I'm not a main rapper for nothing."

Oh, Minho is so fucked up. So, so fucked up. He never thought his cheeks could go any redder than it has earlier, but the visible pink dusting his cheeks says otherwise. He is tongue-tied, for once unable to make a witty retort. He just blinked while trying to normalize his bated breath. Minho gasps lightly.

"Fuck you, Jisung," Minho says, but fails to put bite into it. His lips were parted in surprise, after all. He still couldn't get Jisung's voice out of his system; Jisung's way deeper, less used voice haunts his brain for a few more times, and it's not like he's complaining. He is caught off-guard, though. He tries to snap out of it, before he could lose his control and kiss and make out with his boyfriend right then and there. 

While it's true that Minho could predict Jisung in times like these, there's no denying that he could not function properly when the boy's words become unpredictable. It's part of what he loves in Jisung though—he loves how the boy is witty as fuck, not only in his lyrics but his daily speech as well. Jisung doesn't really open up the first time you meet him; it's when you get to hang out with him pretty much everyday that you'll see the best part of him.

After recovering, Minho decides that he should not let the younger go without giving a pay back. Minho then embraces his boyfriend in a tight hug, tickling Jisung right after he relaxes his cheek at the crook of his neck.

"Ah, hyung! Why are you—" Jisung whines then chuckles, his laughter thrumming in Minho's chest as well, "Hyung! S-Stop tickling me!"

"It's pay back time," Minho sing-songs. He runs his fingers in Jisung's nape and shoulder, knowing how it makes the younger boy ticklish. He eventually stops, both gasping for air because they just couldn't stop laughing.

Minho then sticks his forehead to Jisung's. They lock gazes, Minho admiring how Jisung's brown eyes are so welcoming and adorable—definitely something he'd willingly get lost into. They both smile in silence and the darkness of their room, the street light faintly illuminating Jisung's hair like a halo. For a second, Minho loses his thoughts, with his mind only focused on the boy wrapped warmly in his arms. Minho could feel it; slowly, like time brewed the atmosphere only for the two of them, their lips were about to touch—

" _Hyung_. Let's go buy something to eat," Jisung, striking with his spontaneity yet again, interrupts whatever's going on between them two. Minho groans, letting his arms wander freely on Jisung's bed. Jisung giggles, then boops his boyfriend's nose.

"We'll kiss later! Hyung," Jisung wraps his hand around Minho's wrist, trying to pull the older out of the bed. It's futile; Minho worked out more than Jisung, of course he is stronger. "Ah, hyung! I made a deal. We'll kiss later!"

Minho doesn't say anything, save for a tiny giggle; he gets up from the bed, slipping his arms in his padded jacket as he beckons the younger to get his ass up as well. Something in the atmosphere tells Jisung that he sealed the deal, so he cheerfully follows the older boy. 

★☆★

"So," Minho hums, "I have a proposal."

Minho and Jisung trod on the streetlight-lit streets of Seoul, the biting cold making them shiver despite the warmth of their padded coats and linked hands. It's never a good idea to walk in the cold air of autumn, but because of their deal (and Jisung's growling stomach), they're doing it. 

Jisung sets his eyes on Minho, head tilting in interest, "What is it?"

"Well, since we're bored and hungry and on our way to the convenience store, how about we play a little game?"

"Ooh, a game?" Jisung perks up as soon as hearing this, "I'm in! What are we doing anyway?"

"You're treating me tonight, right? I have something in my mind right now. If you guess it right, then—"

"Then what?" Jisung mumbles, still listening to Minho. The latter only smiles, swaying their interlaced hands softly.

"Then I'll give you a piggyback ride on our way home," Minho shows a feline grin, genuinely invested in his proposal. He knows how Jisung likes piggyback rides—most of it just the part where the person carrying him suffers, really, but it's cute. Besides, Minho likes seeing Jisung laugh after the tiring and pressuring promotions.

"We're in public though? What if they recognize us?" Worry clouds Jisung's eyes. It's true; there are cases where paparazzi follow k-idols during private schedules just to take pictures of them or get information interesting enough to be profitable off illegal markets. Jisung despises those. They are humans too; people should know how to draw the line between supporting and being obsessed.

Minho seems to acknowledge the thought, humming to himself as the realization sinks through his mind. "Right. I'll just carry you when we get inside the building, then?"

"Sounds great. It's a deal then," Jisung beams brightly, holding out a pinky. Minho returns the smile, interlacing his pinky with his boyfriend's in a pinky promise.

"Deal."

★☆★

They reach the convenience store after a short walk. It's not too far from the dorm, so the place has become familiar to all of them. It's where they run off to when they need something in the dorm. It's where they buy go-to food sometimes when they have to leave the dorms to go to JYP to practice or work on something. The convenience store gives off a sense of home; it's witnessed them grow and mature into what they are right now. 

The bell chimes when they step inside. It's still the same. The whirring of the coffee and hotdog machine entered their ears the moment they stood in the doorway. The lights have become dimmer though, but it still illuminated the place nonetheless. Much to Jisung and Minho's relief, the convenience store is deserted, save from the cashier and the store staff that's currently organizing the messy sweets section. 

A smug smirk paints Jisung's lips, all mighty and determined to win Minho's game. Minho knows how his boyfriend silently likes praises and winning. It makes Jisung ten times more adorable when he's so fixated in achieving something. In their years of friendship, Minho realized that Jisung becomes this bright ball of determination and passion when he wants to reach something—whether it be writing the realest, most satisfactory lyrics, winning Rookie of the Year, or simply winning in variety shows' games. 

Minho likes that glint of fire in Jisung's eyes; it's enough to keep his own fire kindling, too.

"Let's start!" Jisung exclaims in a hushed manner. Like hell he'd bother these tired, underpaid convenience store employees.

Jisung proceeds to walk amid the stands, Minho following him with interest reflected in his eyes. The younger boy halts after going through the bags of chips section. Jisung hums, too deep in his thought that Minho finds it hard to prevent himself from snapping a photo.

_Snap!_

Oops. As it turns out, Minho has started taking photos of his boyfriend, whose face morphs into an indignant one. Jisung huffs and his forehead creases, "Minho!"

Jisung hits him in the chest, but it was nothing but light. Minho snickers, sticking out a tongue as he scrolls through his gallery, "Damn, these photos are priceless."

"Hey, at least let me see! Who knows you might post that on insta during my birthday?"

"Actually, that's a good idea," Minho replies thoughtfully, earning yet another smack on the chest from Jisung.

"Don't you dare. I'll post your sleeping photos if you do that," Jisung warns, but there's no bite to it. However, he tries to pick on his boyfriend, teasing and bantering with him like he usually does. Some might say that it's their love language, but honestly, would their dynamic be any realer if there's no bantering?

It's Minho's turn to be surprised, but it's easily wiped off of his face, replaced by a cocky smirk. "I look handsome even when I'm asleep. That's all you got on your sleeve, Han?"

"Oh really, Lee Know?" Jisung smirks. He fishes his phone out of his coat, scrolling through thousands of photos in his gallery. When he finds what he's searching for, he shoves the screen to Minho's face.

There, Minho sees an entire gallery filled with his sleeping photos. They're usually taken in their waiting rooms on music shows, only a few from their room because it's Minho who wakes up earlier. "W-what the hell? You have a whole _gallery_?"

"Yes," Jisung breathes out, lips forming that damn heart-shaped smile again. Minho tries his best not to kiss that cute, dumb smile in his boyfriend's face.

"Wow, you really like me a lot huh," Minho clicks his tongue coolly, ruffling Jisung's hair to annoy him. Again. Jisung juts out his bottom lip, eyebrows meeting in annoyance.

"Shut up. Can we just go back to our game?" Jisung asks. Unfortunately, Minho still isn't done playing with Jisung.

"Minho's boyfriend is so, so cute," Minho coos in the most _whipped_ voice he could ever conjure on the spot. Sometimes—at very random times—Minho does speak in Third Person out of nowhere. It's Jisung's turn to be surprised at how his boyfriend is so spontaneous.

Jisung's mouth is agape, trying to process Minho's words. Minho rarely called him cute in public, so he thinks it's the deserted atmosphere that made the older boy braver in speaking his mind. 

"And Minho's boyfriend wants to go to win a piggyback ride," Jisung replies cheekily. They both giggle at their stupid shit; Jisung wears that dumb yet cute grin again, linking his and his boyfriend's hands as they examine the shelves.

It takes them a few turns before Jisung eyes a certain section of goods in the convenience store. The aircon was whirring softly, totally the opposite of his beating heart. Jisung opens the fridge and gets a carton of banana milk, showing it directly to his boyfriend with pride. "It's this one, isn't it?"

As soon as Minho sees the yellow carton of milk right in front of him, he breaks out into a broad grin. He chuckles, eyes gleaming wide under the convenience store's faint light. The older boy doesn't speak immediately; Jisung takes this as a sign of victory.

"I just won, didn't I? Hey, Minho!" Jisung waves his hand in front of his boyfriend's face. Minho gingerly grabs the younger boy's hand, his lips ghosting a feather-light kiss onto it.

"Yeah, you're right," Minho smiles even wider, hands in his coat pocket as he saunters through the farthest aisle of the convenience store. 

Jisung yelps cheerfully as he breezily slots his hand onto Minho's, "Yay!"

After their little game, they walk towards the huge convex mirror near the bags of chips section. Admittedly, the mirror was very much mundane and uninteresting—after all, it's a common convenience store thing—but somehow, at this moment, the reflecting thing piqued their interest. They laugh at how tiny they became as they stepped closer to it, Minho laughing harder when Jisung's tiny figure turns out to be a tad smaller. 

"Look Jisung, you're soooo small!" Minho pats his boyfriend's head, and while at any other time, Jisung will adore this, he's very much aware that Minho is definitely teasing him.

The younger boy puffs out his cheeks in response, forehead creasing as he tries to think of a comeback. Unfortunately, nothing comes out.

"Hah! You're so fun-sized, Jisung," Minho then ruffles the boy's blonde hair, slinging an arm to his shoulders at the same time. Then, Minho whispers, "You're so perfect for cuddling."

Despite the cold yet temperate air blowing directly above them from the aircon, the temperature of Jisung's face begins to warm up. He bites the inside of his cheek and tries to fight the little smile that begins to bloom in his lips, but it's all in vain. The convenience store was silent, save for the occassional whirring and Jisung and Minho's soft giggles. Minho then brings out his phone and takes a mirror selfie of the two of them. They took photos with more weird poses which perfectly matched the unique filters in Minho's app. It was nothing but cute, a moment that will definitely be treasured in both of their hearts.

It's the simple moments like this which make happiness brew up their chests. Being always busy in their idol life, it has become kind of rare for them to find private moments among themselves. That's why Minho and Jisung cherishes the times like these—the times where they just genuinely have fun, with little to no burden weighing them down.

They buy two cans of pringles and two boxes of banana milk soon after, figuring out that they're not up for a heavy meal in a night so deep like this one. Despite the chilly night, Jisung oh-so-brightly suggests that they buy ice popsicle, as he's been craving it since last week. Because there's two popsicles in a pack—a promo that only runs for a month or two—they decide to share it. 

After the bored cashier checks out their goods, they start to trek back to their dorms. They happily eat their ice popsicle in a comforting silence, their hands intertwined as they share whatever bit of warmth they could.

★☆★

It's true: Minho truly, deeply likes Jisung. He has this certain kind of fondness towards the younger boy, shown in the way his eyes glint with interest whenever he looks at Jisung. He couldn't remember when his simple care for Jisung began to morph into something warm, deeper, and intimate, making his stomach churn lovingly everytime the younger boy would freely express his love for him. It was hard to distinguish whether Jisung was falling for him the same way Minho did, or his simple "I love you's" were just the younger boy's way of platonically caring for Minho.

In the end, they were able to figure things out; after a few awkward days of avoiding each other until Seungmin knocked some sense into them, they decided to take things to the next level. Even so, they remained their easy, bestfriend-like dynamic, just like how they mingled together ever since trainee days. 

Minho's the type of person who prefers listening to the sides, which fit perfectly to Jisung's oversharing tendencies. Admittedly, Jisung has a fascinating mind, and Minho can't help but be drawn to the boy like a planet orbiting its sun. Just like how they're spending the rest of the night after their late night convenience store expedition.

"So I was surprised to see it in my searches," Jisung continues, Minho missing out the first part of his boyfriend's story. The younger boy continues ranting while Minho shakes the half empty can of Pringles.

"How did they manage to find it? It was old as fuck. I posted it way before I got into JYP, you know!" Jisung munches on a chip, leaning comfortably on Minho's pillows. "And now it's some sort of an inside joke among them."

" _Jisung_ ," Minho chuckles, "You literally had 'Han Jisung' as your YouTube name. Even a local could find your crusty Youtube account!"

"Minho-hyung! I hate you," Jisung sticks out his bottom lip, suddenly taking an interest in their white, blank ceiling.

Jisung sighs, "Hyung, I wish I never posted HIP_FUCK_SIN back then. Or maybe I should've used my last few remaining brain cells and _deleted_ it before we debuted."

"You were agressive as fuck," Minho snorts, "it's only fair. It's how the universe avenged me when you teased me non-stop about my predebut Nat Geo video."

"Hey, it's no fair! At least you were decent in that video. You weren't showering curses while in braces," Jisung sulks, sinking deep into Minho's sheets. Minho caresses his shoulder reassuringly, albeit snorting at the thought of HIP_FUCK_SIN era Jisung.

"It's part of growth, baby," Minho mumbles, smiling gently at Jisung, "we're bound to have an angsty teenager phase in our lives."

"Shut up," Jisung pouts, although he took the situation with a grain of salt. Even so, he's still embarrassed at the thought of his fans finding out his old, angsty teenager YouTube videos. 

"Good thing I could still remember my old YouTube account password. Deleted that shit as soon as it spread among STAYs like fucking wildfire."

"You still cuss a lot," Minho says his thoughts outloud, earning a series of smacks from Jisung. "Hey now! Stop hitting me, ouch!"

Jisung sticks out his tongue, "Deserve. You deserve it, mean old man!"

"Hey, I'm just two years older than you! And you're _dating_ this old man, just to remind you," Minho squints at his boyfriend, adding fuel to the fire.

"Okay and? Crusty man."

"At least I didn't post HIP_FUCK_SIN," Minho bites back, rolling his eyes playfully. Jisung hits him in the chest yet again, going back to his whiny mode. 

Minho giggles then starts to tickle his boyfriend again. What could he do? Jisung was attacking him too.

"Help! Help me," Jisung cries out, laughter erupting from his chest. At this point, their room is just filled with their hushed laughter, their convenience store-bought food long forgotten.

Jisung then snakes his arms around Minho's waist, cheek resting at the crook of his boyfriend's neck. Minho visibly stops tickling him, his attention all on the blonde boy hugging him. Jisung puts on that heart-shaped grin again, then continues to snuggle Minho's neck. 

"Hyung, you smell sooo good. And you look radiant today," Jisung merely whispers, his lips slightly ghosting Minho's skin. "Tell me baby, I make you happy, don't I?"

Minho bites back kissing his boyfriend, especially when the younger's breath sent tingles to his skin. Jisung then sports a cocky grin, clicking his tongue while he raises his chin in pride. Minho wants to hit him lightly in the arm, but finds no will to do so. He just wants to stay still like this in front of Jisung.

Jisung then looks his boyfriend in the eye, noticing how Minho's dark brown eyes have become a bit wide. When Minho doesn't reply and continues just staring at him, Jisung continues mumbling. "Remember our deal, hm?"

"What deal?" Minho blinks. Of course, he remembers. Of course he does.

"Well," Jisung's voice strays away from how it normally sounds like. It's become a bit deeper, which, Minho thinks, is _very_ dangerous. "If I remember it correctly, I'm going to give you a kiss if you join me to the convenience store."

"And?"

Jisung's lips morph into a smug smirk, "And you _did_ join me to the convenience store."

"Is that so?" Minho replies playfully as he moves closer to Jisung's face. He gently cups Jisung's plump cheeks—and oh how he loved his boyfriend's cute cheeks. His lips brush against Jisung's soft ones in a feather-light manner that gets both of them bemused. Their lips start to move in sync, just like how their heartbeats did years ago.

The laughters and bantering that filled their room earlier's long gone; they kiss slowly and passionately, reeling in the faint moonlight and hushed silence of their shared room. Jisung kisses back with the same fiery intensity as Minho's, until the older begins to playfully bite the blonde boy's bottom lip—just like how he's always liked. It makes them giggle softly as their lips danced together, and it's more than enough to bloom a fluttering feeling across their chests, as if a jar filled with butterflies was set free in their stomachs.

Minho's warm skin meets Jisung's cold ones the moment Jisung dragged his fingers along his boyfriend's waist, so softly but powerful enough for Minho to elicit a whimper filled with fervor. It satisfies Jisung, as seen in the way he smiles cockily while he presses open-mouthed kisses to the older boy's jaw. Minho likes the feeling of Jisung's soft, eager lips grazing his skin, but he likes it even more when his boyfriend does it at the base of his neck down to his shoulders.

They shift comfortably amidst the soft duvet of Minho's bed, both their minds dazed and their hearts thumping wildly against their ribs. Jisung proceeds to pepper light kisses onto Minho's sculpture-like nose—more specifically, to that tiny mole in his nose which Jisung adores so much. 

They share another smile amidst their kissing, eyes staring into each other for a few seconds (which felt like forever for the both of them). Minho shoves his fingers into the collar of Jisung's shirt, gingerly touching the tiny mole in his boyfriend's collarbone that's always hidden beneath his clothes. He admires it for a while and his lips curl into a feline-like smile upon realizing how lucky he is to date the probably most beautiful man he's ever met in his life. Minho then dives in to nibble on the beauty mark on Jisung's collarbone, making the said boy bite his lower lip in a meek attempt to hide his whimper.

"Shit," Jisung grunts lowly, "Holy fucking shit."

Minho hums satisfactorily as he continues running his hands through the boy's blonde hair. It's probably one of the happiest days for him in the past few months. There's just something heart-warming in the way he and Jisung move and talk together so perfectly, just like clockwork. And _this_ is definitely something he's looking for after the tiring and busy months of comeback preparation.

Jisung rolls over the bed, and while he extends his legs cozily, he doesn't notice how his feet pushes the cold can of Pringles off to the bed. It clinks noisily as it falls into the cold, tiled floor. 

The sharp noise cuts through whatever they're doing. They halt in surprise. They both look up into each other's eyes, wide-eyed and blinking in the air of awkward silence. Jisung's blonde hair stuck out messily, some of it sticking to his sweaty forehead. His red, swollen lips hung open in the air, gasping in sync with Minho before they erupt into a heartily laughter.

"Ah, this is so embarrassing," it's Jisung who breaks the silence, and if anything, it makes Minho chuckle even more.

"What's funny?" Jisung asks, clearly annoyed, "it ruined our date!"

" _Date_?" Minho squints.

Jisung hums in agreement, "Well, this does look like a date for me. And it's all ruined because of that stupid Pringles can."

Minho finds whiny Jisung so funny. He coos at how cute his boyfriend is—how his cheeks are kind of puffed and his lips are pouty. 

"Well Jisung, don't you think this makes our mini date more unique? At least it's not like the same old cliché of making out and—"

Jisung then covers his mouth, "Yeah yeah, I get it already."

Minho smiles for the nth time that day, slinking an arm on Jisung's slumping shoulders. Jisung then stifles a yawn, but clearly, Minho doesn't miss that. "Hey, how about we go to sleep already? It's been a long day."

Jisung curls up cozily beside Minho, already hogging up his thick blankets, "Yeah, I think we should."

"Who says you're sleeping in my bed?"

Jisung looks up in protest, "Me. I want to sleep on your bed, beside you."

"You have your own bed!" Minho points to the empty bed right beside them, all smoothed out and untouched. "Why don't you just sleep there?"

"It's cold. I need something warmer than my blankets."

"I'm not warm."

"Yes, you are," Jisung boops Minho's nose, and it's enough to shut him up. Clearly, Jisung isn't moving away from his side; the boy already wrapped his hands onto Minho's, his body curled up and his eyes half-hooded.

Jisung then begins to whisper, words a bit slurred due to drowsiness, "Besides, I won't see you for days. You're going home for the rest of the break, right?"

Minho hums. Jisung lets out a sigh, "See? I want to spend more time with you. I'm going to miss you."

Again, Minho is hit with Jisung's straightforwardness when it comes to his feelings. He only squeezes the blonde boy's warm hands, reassuring him. "I'll video call you everyday. Don't worry."

Jisung beams, although softer than all his smiles on that night, "Okay. Make sure to send me pictures of Soonie, Doongie, and Dori, okay?"

"Absolutely. I'm gonna spam you with pictures of my cats."

Jisung hums softly against Minho's chest. Indeed, the night was cold despite the layers of duvet draped around their bodies, but the fact that he's snuggled up close into the arms of the love of his life is enough to spread warmth through his body.

"It's a deal, then," Jisung mumbles, before he falls into a deep slumber as he nuzzles Minho's chest.

Days after, Minho complies. A deal's a deal, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> i am going to Explode good bye thank you sooo much for reading!
> 
> anw come find me on my [twitter!](https://twitter.com/kttylino)


End file.
